


蔚藍之下，願君安好

by Yakizakana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakizakana/pseuds/Yakizakana
Summary: 非國設＋國設/ooc預警/味音痴/本家梗/虐喜歡是甚麼？愛又是甚麼？也許是充滿期待的，充滿傷害和矛盾也不一定。“你是如何看待我的？不要躲避，看著我，說出來。”他翠綠的眼瞳折射著旁邊的燈火，像綠寶石一樣在漆黑中閃閃生輝。兩人之中，一個被愛，一個付出愛。付出愛的人渴望被愛，但他、能得到嗎？“願蔚藍之下，君安好如常。”(不定期更新)
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	蔚藍之下，願君安好

《蔚藍之下，願君安好》 非國設＋國設/ooc預警/味音痴/本家梗/虐

喜歡是甚麼？愛又是甚麼？

也許是充滿期待的，充滿傷害和矛盾也不一定。

“你是如何看待我的？不要躲避，看著我，說出來。”

他翠綠的眼瞳折射著旁邊的燈火，像綠寶石一樣在漆黑中閃閃生輝。

兩人之中，一個被愛，一個付出愛。

付出愛的人渴望被愛，但他、能得到嗎？

“願蔚藍之下，君安好如常。”

這個位於海邊的小市鎮是一個風景優美的地方，半個市鎮被碧藍色的诲包圍著，不時吹來一陣陣清涼的海風，風還帶著像海水一樣淡淡的咸味。

在碼頭上眺望海，總是能看到大大小小的船隻來來往往，遠看有一隻瓦白色的商船從水平線的那端緩緩地駛過來，越來越近，直至靠近碼頭。

商船抵達後，在碼頭上玩耍的那幫小孩子都好奇得忍不住跑了過來，大聲驚呼著“好漂亮啊”，目光緊緊貼著那隻在陽光下白得發亮的船。

搬貨物的工人小心謹慎地木箱一個個從船上提下來，可知道這昂貴的美船兒裏裝的絕不會是地攤檔上的便宜貨，要是稍有差池，不只是砸了這鐵般的飯碗，更可能負上天額債務、永不翻身。想到這裏，那些賴以維生的工人就再變慎重了，目光嚴峻地瞅了瞅那幫看著船不斷讚嘆的小孩子。

小孩子當然是靈敏的，看到那嚴峻的目光時表現得如見鬼似的，臉色灰白地立即往鎮裏竄，下一刻便無影無蹤了。

碼頭上只剩下那些搬運工和那個急得臉紅、穿著灰西裝、一直在抱怨“快一點”和“小心點”的負責人。

在碼頭旁的由紅磚建成的鐘塔，是鎮上的標誌性建築。

鐘塔的紅磚多處都有磨損，有些還裂了、崩了，紅磚那種柔和不刺眼的橙紅色卻如剛建成的時候一樣，從沒褪色，光鮮如前。有人說這是愛情的魔法，紅磚代表了愛情，即管它變得破爛，它的顏色—紅色所謂的熾熱之愛是不會變的。

這個鐘塔幾乎成為了情侶們的必遊聖地，希望這個魔法能祝福他們的愛長久下去。

旅遊業和商業是這個市鎮最大的收入來源，鎮上的那種休閒、休悠的氣氛正是旅客所喜愛的，碼頭也的確很適合貨物的流通。

鎮上的每個人都如此休閒，除了一個人—那個金髮的送信青年，他在狹窄的橫街裏騎著自行車趕路，還差點撞到站在路旁看報紙的老爺爺。

“聽說那小伙子叫亞瑟是吧？是一個挺勤奮的孩子，還有…他很有禮貌，上一次我收信的時候耗了他點時間，給他打小費、他居然拒絕了。他那時還推著我說 “不用了”， 這樣的好青年實在難得啊…看著不像一個送信的小子，哪有這麼懂事的。他修養挺高的。” 小鎮上的麵包店老板娘是這樣說的，在一旁挑麵包的賣報紙的阿姨說：“這伙子可可憐了，隔壁的史密斯太太說他好像以前還是富貴人家，之後雙親破產了就淪落成這樣了。怪不得看起那麼有貴氣，白淨淨的，也是個帥氣的孩子。瘦瘦弱弱的，肯定是送信的錢不夠掙，吃不飽吧…”

“哎，是嗎？上一次布朗先生跟我說他是商家的孩子，我還笑他別扯了，哪家有錢小少爺會做跑腿的，想不到是真的…”這兩個女人你一句、我一句的，談得水深火熱，拿著長麵包的大叔不耐煩了，喊了一句：“你們都好管閑事，不要錢嗎？” 老板娘正聊得興起，聽到這麼一句，嚇得一個激靈: “你稍等，我來了我來了…”草草為大叔結賬。

“叮鈴。” 店門被推開了，掛在門上的鈴鐺隨著晃動搖了搖，門外的陽光照了進來，室外一下子充滿了陽光的氣息。

光線中可看見被門揚起的塵埃，慢慢地又散落到地上。

“哦，來了。小帥哥，今天出了款新的麵包，要不試一下，或者還是老樣子？” 老板娘轉頭朝門那邊喊道。推門進來的就是那個被議論紛紛的金髮送信青年，聽到老板娘的話，他清澈的祖母綠眼睛猶豫地轉了一轉，最後朝老板娘和善一笑: “還是老樣子好了。”

老板娘看著他頓了一會兒、很是可愛的樣子，忍不住戲謔般地說道: “要是我猜…不是你喜歡吃，是他喜歡吃…？亞瑟你說是不是？” 她看似無意卻是有意的一句話如雷電擊中了亞瑟，旁邊賣報紙的阿姨又目光浮游、略有所思的上下打點著他。

在奇奇怪怪的氣氛之，亞瑟臉都刷成紅彤彤的一片了，翻著白眼、連忙擺手，別別扭扭地擠出一句： “當然、當然不是呢！就我喜歡吃，對，我喜歡吃。誰、誰不喜歡新鮮出爐的麵包？我才…才不是給別人吃，呵呵，就是這樣…”

老板娘懷疑的目光從他的身上至身下一掃而過，簡直令人不驚而悚，直冒冷汗: “我可不這樣認為？”

果然，女人的直覺是不可質疑的，有歷練的女人，更讓人可怕。

“真的是這樣啊－” 亞瑟還想解釋些甚麼，卻被老板娘塞給他的一袋麵包截下了。老板娘嘆了口氣，拍了拍他的右肩，說道：“唉，你可省點心吧，直白的男孩子更受女孩子歡迎哦。”

“老板娘，不用找續了！” 亞瑟慌慌忙忙從腰包裏掏出幾個銅幣，老板娘的那句話久久在腦中不能散去，他猛地把銅幣拍在老板娘前面的桌子，迅速夾著麵包、背著塞滿了信的郵包匆匆離開了。 “喂，亞瑟，如果我家的大兒子對小兒子有你對他那麼好，我這個做娘的就可安心了…”

剛剛這裏還站著個青年，轉眼間的工夫，那個青年已經不見了，只剩下桌子上那幾塊孤怜怜躺著的銅幣。

“真是的…” 老板娘朝著門口無奈地笑道，不知那孩子是別扭還是怎樣，逗他玩挺有趣的。

亞瑟奪門而出之後，把郵包拋到自行車的置物籃，側身挎上了自行車，沿著店旁的小徑離開。

盛夏之中，又是到中午，熱浪直捲臉龐，騎著自行車的亞瑟更是難受。幸好，這個靠近海邊的小鎮子帶來了地理環境的優勢，炎熱裏帶著那一絲微小的涼風，至少令人好受多了。

置物籃裏沉重的郵包左一搖、右一擺，這個擁有淺金色頭髮的青年吃力地踏著腳板，飛快地穿過大街小巷，頭上柔順的金絲隨風飄揚，在灰暗的建築物和綠油油的樹群之間特別顯眼。

亞瑟拐進一條小巷，經過了一間糖果店。

門口站著兩母子，兒子手放在店鋪的展示玻璃上，睜著圓圓的眼睜，專注地注視玻璃內那些五顏六色、看著令人垂涎三尺的糖果。

那母親呢？可能是拉扯著兒子，吼著叫他離開？

並不是，母親慈愛地摸了摸他的頭、揉了揉他的頭髮：“想吃嗎？媽咪可以買給你喔。” 亞瑟看到這樣一幕，不經意的皺起眉頭。他回想起那對為了破產而躍海而去的自私商人夫妻，還有那個失去雙親，縮在一角瑟瑟發抖、被無視和嫌棄的男孩。

眼前的一切都是他從未有機會經歷過的，比起那不堪入目的回憶，現在的樸實生活更美好。享有榮華富貴又怎樣？僕人隨叫隨到，把美食佳肴放滿長桌，獲得所有人想得到的東西卻不擁有人人皆有的，他未能在那兩人心中佔一點位置。

無論如何，他的存在不重要，只要妥妥順傾當一個聽話的被操控的社交木偶就行。

“給我好好端著茶杯，要優雅的！你這樣很難看！文法不流暢！” 那個男孩端正的外表，優雅的言行和那一手漂亮的筆法，受到各個富裕家族的追捧和讚賞。一直來的培育和訓綀，跟本就和堆砌一個有著虛偽的花瓶沒兩樣。

那對夫妻從不會願意轉身等待那個永遠嘗試加快腳步、緊緊追隨著他們的孩子，更沒有看清他想擁有的，不是錢、不是玩具、也不是可愛的玩伴。

亞瑟停下了車，凝視那玻璃內由不同顏色的糖果堆成的一座座小山。偶爾買一下也不錯？他的心裏閃過一個念頭，但很快地又被自己壓下去。糖果是昂貴的消耗品，為了一時的興緻，不值得買。

忍著不回頭，他用力踏著自行車遠去。那個想要甚麼、就有甚麼的小少爺，已經不再復返了。

沿著路一直下去，亞瑟來到一個鐵閘門前，下了自行車。他把自行車靠著鐵閘門旁的鐵欄放好，將郵包從自行車的置物籃抽出。

鐵閘門上很大部分的油漆已經脫落了，露出那綠漆下的點點鏽斑，明顯地展示了它經過歲月洗禮的戰績和印記，一個連一個的鐵欄圍住了一棟陳舊的建築物。

“吱呀” ，亞瑟純熟地推開鐵閘門，走到了建築物前。

建築物前的花園久久未經保養，長滿枯黃的乾雜草，唯一的幾朵小花都枯死了，奄奄一息地貼著地面。

“咯咯、咯” ，“有人嗎？信到了。” 亞瑟敲了敲門，在門口等待著。門上掛著一個褪色的門牌，門牌上深刻地深了 “XX Orphanage(孤兒院)” 這幾個字，字的一筆一畫都是優美的，亞瑟盯著這個門牌，想起那個人教自己的書法。

但不久後門牌盪了盪，門被打開了，一下子把他的思緒切斷。

一個身穿著酒紅色長裙、戴著白色圍裙的阿姨按著門，她的長棕髮整整齊齊地在後腦結了髻: “嗨，亞瑟，有信來了啊。” 她一如既往說道，毫不驚訝。

“嗯，是的…哈里斯太太，今天來了三封。” 亞瑟翻開郵包，找出了三封雪白的郵件，仔細檢查了郵件，然後交給了她。

“謝謝。”哈里斯太太接了郵件，從口袋抽出一副金絲鏡戴上。她用微長的指甲翹開了信封，拿出裏面疊著的紙: “大街那邊的理髮店被燒了，你知道不？”

“啊，我知道。” 亞瑟稍稍怔了一下，大街那邊的理髮店？好像是因為有顧客不滿意理髮師剪的髮型，就被顧客一怒之下燒掉了。

“很可笑是吧，都上今天報章頭版了， ‘怒客憤燒理髮店’ ，呵。” 哈里斯太太還在讀那一份郵件，扶著眼鏡的手因為笑而抖了抖，接著滿懷歉意說道：“抱歉了亞瑟，借了你點時間閒聊。”

“啊不，反正待會兒就是休息時間…”亞瑟搖了頭，正想離開，才想起手上那袋剛買的麵包。

“要不進來休息？我覺得你…”哈里斯太太看著他猶疑不決的表情，把信放回信件裏: “進來吧，表情都露臉上了，他都一定很想見到你吧。你還買了東西給他。” 哈里斯太太挑起眉，又推了一下眼鏡，直視著他手中那個小紙袋，透過滲了油的小紙袋可以隱約看到裏面的麵包。

“欸，為甚麼…”

“情緒太明顯了，要控制好。” 亞瑟啞口難辯，只好默默跟著她進了房子。

不同於建築個的外表，房內的光線是很充足的。一進門是一條走廊，牆壁上掛著各色各樣的黑白照片，大部份的都是孩子的照片，但有一張是不一樣的。那一張照片上，有一個身穿西裝的男士，旁邊站著個打扮豪華的女士，而他們前則站了個男孩。

這個男孩手中捧著一塊方形獎牌，上面刻著 “謹感謝柯克蘭先生興建xx孤兒院，造福社會” 。

三個人臉上都保持了一個無可挑剔的完美笑容，將三人放在一起，卻是充滿違和感。因為他們的笑都冷冰冰的，亳無溫度，像互相之間都沒有把別人放在眼裏。

畢竟，社會上只有利用與被利用，利用其他人同時也要警覺自己是否被利用了。男人利用女人的家世建立關係、掙取利益，女人透過男人的身份提高地位，兩人利用男孩擴闊社交圈子。

那男孩呢？他沒有利用任何人，他選擇了沉默。

只好說在弱肉強食的世界上，充斥著狼與虎，互相殘殺並不旱見。踏錯一步，就可能墜入獸口，再無翻身之日。

“別看了，人生總有不如意的事，但我相信你已經能放下了。” 哈里斯太太轉過身，發現亞瑟正看著那張照片。

她也是知道的，為甚麼那兩人如此絕決離去。那一年，眼前的青年還是少年，他的絕望和悲痛，她親眼所見。

“沒甚麼，我只是想知道…他們有沒有真正地笑過一次，為甚麼總是假的…”亞瑟用指尖抹過照片上那對男女的臉，佈上了塵垢的照片變得清淅，但那些笑容越發虛假了。

“要表達出來有那麼難？至少讓我知道也不行？” 他看著自己沾了塵的食指指尖，喃道。

“亞瑟？＂

“啊，對不起。＂

兩人走到走廊盡頭，那裏有一間客廳，旁邊是上樓的樓梯。

“先進去客廳吧，我去叫他下來。他應該是和馬克他們在一起。” 哈里斯太太說完後，便獨自上了樓，她的棕漆高跟皮鞋在木製的樓梯上發出 “咯咯” 的聲響。

亞瑟看了眼她的背影，進了客廳。客廳很乾淨，看似剛被人清潔了一番，地板有點濕滑。

房間的采光很好，大玻璃窗能讓陽光全透進室內，照射在養在窗前的盆栽上。最吸引人的還是那一張佈滿玫瑰的窗簾，玫瑰如繁星般佔領了整張窗簾，鮮紅如血。

這些玫瑰就如此永恆不變，永永遠遠保待著盛開的模樣。

有一個扎著雙馬尾的金髮女孩盯著窗外那花園裏枯死了的花，她把手搭在玻璃上，而玻璃上反映了她甜美的臉和好看的綠眸子。

她轉過身，看到亞瑟的時後有一點驚訝，不過很快就適應了，給了他一個禮貌性的微笑。

“哎那個，你好。” 亞瑟被這個長相和自己相似的女孩驚豔到了，一時說不上話。

反而那個女孩一下子紅了臉，踏著小步，兩條馬尾一晃一晃地跑出了房間。這個孤兒院好像只剩下幾個小孩，這個女孩也應該是其中一個。亞瑟走到角落的沙發坐下。

“噠噠…噠噠…噠” 一連串輕快的腳步聲從樓梯那邊傳了過來，間中夾雜了哈里斯太太皮鞋的摩擦聲，不過前者比後者急促多了。腳步聲愈來愈近，就更為急促。

隨後，一個身影迅速地向亞瑟奔來，他還沒有看清楚來者是誰，完全無法反應過來，那人已經撲到他身上去了。

“阿爾弗雷德！” 是哈里斯太太，她不滿意地對這個 “突襲” 了亞瑟的 “神秘來客” 吼道，氣憤地推了一下眼鏡: “不是叫你走慢點嗎？摔倒了你就得喊痛了。”

“我知道錯了，海倫阿姨。” 這個被喚作“阿爾弗雷德”的孩子草草向哈里斯太太道了歉，便專注於他身前的這個人: “亞瑟，你來看我了？”

這個男孩奶油色的頭髮乖巧的貼著臉，伏在亞瑟的大腿上，水汪汪的眼睛眨啊眨，歪著頭、目不轉睛地看著他。他的那對碧藍的眼眸很美，有天空的純潔，也有海洋的深邃，眨的時候還一閃閃的，形容在他眼中的是天與海也不過為以。亞瑟總覺得，藏在他眼裏的是星辰大海，平靜的海上沒有一絲漣漪，但有群星的相伴，給人一種希望的期待和嚮往。

“亞瑟，我很高興你來找我。”男孩的聲音很清澈。

“其實也不是這樣啦…我剛好來送信，是剛好而已。” 因為無法正視這個擁有天使容顏的男孩，亞瑟強硬地把頭扭到一邊，可是臉上的表情和如常一樣繃不住：“但…來看看你也挺好的…？”

他對這個孩子是存有盼望的，也不討厭他。阿爾弗雷德看到他這副矛盾的模樣，噗嗤一笑，笑著跳起來抱住了他，在他懷裏蹭了蹭。

“好了好了，別蹭了，阿爾弗雷德…”亞瑟不禁被他逗笑了，溫柔地揉了一下他柔軟的頭髮：“快十歲了還撒嬌。”

“咳咳。” 看著這兩人左蹭右碰，被享受著“重逢之悅” 的兩人忘記的哈里斯太太滿臉尷尬：“那你們倆慢慢聊啊，我去看看其他孩子在做甚麼。”

她轉身便踩著那一對響亮的高跟鞋快速往樓梯那邊去了，剩下亞瑟和阿爾弗雷德面面相覷。阿爾弗雷德放開了那個被抱緊而笑得滿臉通紅的金髮青年，輕輕坐到沙發上他左邊空著的位置。

“你最近工作忙不忙啊亞瑟，感覺你很辛苦。” 右邊的金髮青年滿頭大汗，阿爾弗雷德擔心地扯了扯他的衣袖，握住了他的左手。

但他的手比亞瑟小很多，只能勉強蓋過亞瑟手掌的一半，嫩滑滑的手像從來沒有幹過甚麼粗活、但確實是這樣，這就是所謂年輕的好處吧。

亞瑟從口袋掏出繡著玫瑰的白色手帕，隨意擦了擦額頭，說道：“還好…吧？信也不是很多，不過鎮上住的人是真的多了。嘛，我這樣是因為天氣熱，不然我還能坐在這裏偷閒嗎？傻孩子。” 亞瑟掐了一下阿爾弗雷德圓胖胖的臉頰，這個可愛的小男孩卻仍皺著眉，用力揉了揉他的掌心。

“是嗎－” 阿爾弗雷德擺著一個與他可愛外表極不相稱的苦臉，可是卻不違和，只可以說更加可憐和惹人疼了。

亞瑟很喜歡這個男孩，究竟是被他的性格，還是外表所吸引，他自己也說不清…不過和他一起消磨時間挺好的，在這個小空間裏如存在著無形的魔法，很是溫韾和愉快。

自己在空閒時總是往這邊跑，跟著魔似的，大概是心裏空虛了吧。自從父母去世後，深閏少爺淪落成打工族，再加上被不熟悉的工作所壓迫，落難生活久久未能適應。假如不是他有讀過書、懂字，也未必能混到送信這一類的。

“是啦是啦，你不用擔心了。好端端的，我這麼大的一個人用得著你來操心嗎？” 亞瑟開玩笑般又掐了阿爾弗雷德軟綿綿的臉蛋，怕他過意不去，方才想起來這兒的目的，扯開了話題：“你看看這是甚麼？嗯？”

亞瑟把那一個裝著麵包的紙袋小心地放在阿爾弗雷德的大腿上，米白色的紙袋靠在了他的懷裏。

“欸！” 阿爾弗雷德海藍色的眼睛驚喜地睜得更大了，急急忙忙打開了紙袋。往紙袋開口的細縫裏看，能看到那個烤得剛剛好、露出淺棕色漂亮色澤的麵包，一絲的誘人香氣從紙袋飄散到房間內。

“是給我的嗎？亞瑟，謝謝你。”

“不然還有誰呢，笨蛋，記得要趁著還熱的時候吃。”

阿爾弗雷德盯著紙袋裏的麵包卻沒有拿出來。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇在ao3放的同人！  
> 感謝大家把第一章看完，感謝！  
> 小學生文筆啊哈哈  
> 有時間我會把全篇更完的，整個連載就大概短短的兩、三章，再一次感謝！


End file.
